Heat of the moment
by Shannon Kelly
Summary: Tawni has always had a crush, but what good will come from it? Rated M for lemony sexual scenes and language.
1. Mistakes

**Chad's POV**  
Me and Sonny had been arguing lately and she refused to even see me. So, I walked to her dressing room at the _So Random _stage. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, I decided to walk around and see if I could find her. After a minute or two, i got to Tawni's door i knocked, hoping Sonny would let me in.  
"Come in!" However, the voice which came from inside was Tawni's. When i entered, all i could see was her in the skin-showing bikini she was wearing. (Me and Sonny hadn't done it in ages because of the stupid, pointless argument we were having) The second i saw her i got an instant boner. I tried to hide it but I could tell see saw it.

**Tawni's POV**  
I was sitting in my dressing room on a Thursday after recording our latest episode of _So Random_, today's sketch was _Beach Boloni _and I was the cute sunbather,applying new loco moco coco when i heard a light knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I shouted in the general direction of the door.  
After i heard the door open the shut again, i turned to see who my visitor was. (I secretly hopped it was Chad, here to ask me out) To my amazement, it was Chad who was standing in front of my closed door, now locking it.  
"How can I help you, Chad." I said as casually as i could manage.  
Once he turned, a strange, lust-filled look that was like a shadow over his face and he was trying to hide a boner. (I thought it was my imagination because Chad was going out with Sonny, my friend that i envied so much.) He walked over to me, so stiff he was almost marching, and knelt down in front of the chair , putting us both at eye-level. He was so close i could almost taste his breath in my mouth and it was enough to give me butterflies. I reflexively lent in closer and inhaled deeply. His lips were now less then an inch apart from mine which made my heart race.  
"I've wanted to do this for a very long time now, Tawni." He said huskily.  
He he then pressed his lips to mine and the passion in them made me light headed. I kissed him back with all of the passion that i had been holding back since the first time we met. As the kiss continued, i slipped my tongue out to ask for access. He quickly responded by opening his mouth to let me in. I explored his mouth, every inch, and when i knew it all, i did the loop again. All the while he was doing the same with his tongue. We continued like this until he slowly picked me up and laid me on my sofa, all the while, not breaking the kiss. He left me on the sofa to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor somewhere. Then laid on my large sofa over me, supporting all of his weight so i wouldn't feel any of it. As we made-out on the sofa, he started to feel his way up my revealed skin.  
"Tawni," Chad moaned. "I want you."  
"I've wanted you since day one." Chad massaged my back and planted kisses along my spine, his hand skillfully unhooked my bikini top, a maneuver I had a feeling he'd done a thousand times or so, my perky breasts bounced out and my nipples were standing to attention, begging to be squeezed, sucked and massaged. He slowly messaged my breasts, biting and sucking, earning a deep moan from me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and crossed my ankles and held his neck, pining him to me. He squeezed his hand down and unzipped his zipper and button and took off his jeans.  
"This _needs_to come off." He said seductively as he gave me a look of apology then a smirk as my bikini bottoms fell to the floor.  
"It'll hurt you, you know that right? Just for a bit," He told me.  
I traced a finger down his whole body and pulled his underwear down slightly,I bit my lip seductively and he groaned in response. I took them off and tossed them to the side, then he slipped one of my fingers in side me. I was trying to keep face, but when I felt his finger inside me, I moaned his name, he started to pump his fingers in and out of me,  
"Shit, Chad, keep going," I ordered.  
My hands gripped the sofa in anticipation, I could feel it building and I came on his fingers, he put his head between my legs, kissing my inner things, then licking my juices up, sucking my clit, I didn't stop moaning and my breath came out in shallow pants. He kissed his was back up my body slowly, I was desperate for his lips to touch mine again, so I pulled him back up to me, I slid down his boxers.  
"Wow, that's, your, huge," I said, astonished.  
I looked up at him, gasping a little, my mouth wide open, I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. His cock was huge, how the hell was it going to fit? I looked up at him panicking as he leaned over me, his dick pressing against my clit.  
"Just take deep breaths and tell me if you want me to stop okay?" He assured me.  
I nodded, biting me lip, he slid in to me slowly, I waited for the pain, but it didn't come, until he pulled out, I whimpered in pain.  
"Shit Tawni, do you want me to stop?"He asked  
I shook my head.  
"It'll get better, keep going," I told him.  
It did, he went in again, slower, it was half as painful as it was before, and the next time it went in, I felt nothing but immense pleasure, I moaned, loudly. I think this is what he had been waiting for, he went in faster, making me moan louder and louder, I gripped the arm reast tightly.  
"Shit, Tawni, your so _tight_."  
"Harder, Chad harder" I almost shouted it at him.  
I could feel it coming, and I knew he wasn't far off, I flipped him over, so I was riding him. His face was in shock, and then melted in to pleasure. His face contorted in anticipation.  
"I'm. Gonna. Come," He told me.  
I circled my hips faster, I knew I was about to climax, I put my hands in his hair, pulling it, his hands were on my breasts, I felt him come the same time I did, I screamed his name and collapsed on to his chest.  
"I love you Sonny." He said huskily  
"What?"


	2. Changes

Chad's POV

She stared at me with a glare that could were still connected on her sofa but now she was sitting up, breaking our connection. I honestly did not mean it. But I knew she wouldn't believe me.  
"What the fuck did you just call me?" She said coldly.  
"I didn't mean it." I tried to convince her.  
"So what you have sex with me just because you can't get any from Sonny?" She acused me.  
"No it's not like that I swear."  
"You know what? Just go." She ordered me.  
I got up to get dressed but then I heard the door open.

Sonny's POV  
Why was Tawni's dressing room locked? it was never locked. So i got out me key and opened the door. I looked into Tawni's dressing room to see what she was doing that would need her to lock the door. Thats when I saw them. Tawni and Chad (My bestfriend and, supposed to be, faithful boyfriend) trying to get changed before she let me in. Chad looked up at me with a look of shock and his eyes never left mine as he got changed.  
"What the fuck?" I screamed at them as they get dressed.  
"Sonny! I can explain." He tried to reassure me.  
"Just, save it."  
With that, I walked out. Leaving them with eachother.  
My heart felt like it had been ripped into shreds, how could my amazing boyfriend, cheat on me?  
I heard them following me but i didn't care, I just ran and ran untill i could not run any longer. I ended up in an abandoned street just outside the town cener.


End file.
